Units Inspiration
The Infantry, Armor, Artillery, Naval and Aircraft designs used by each Country in the game are inspired by real-life Infantry Divisions, Panzer Divisions, Artillery Divisions, Naval Fleets and Aerial Fleets during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Infantry: American Uniform Also used by China (ROC) * Chinese Commandos British Commonwealth Uniforms: Also used by Australia, Canada, and India * Australian Commandos Chinese (PRC) Uniforms * Chinese Commandos Finnish Uniform * Finnish Commandos French Uniform German Uniforms: Also used by Bulgaria, Hungary, and Romania. * Hungarian and Romanian Commandos Italian Uniform Japanese Uniform Middle-Eastern Uniforms: * Egyptian, Iraqi and Iranian Commandos Soviet Uniforms: Also used by Mongolia and Yugoslavia. Independent Uniforms: * Greek Commandos and Polish Commandos Armors: American Design: ''' Also used by China (ROC). Insignia painted on the ''Units ''vary by Country. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: '''T17E1 Armored Car. * Light Tanks: M5 Stuart. * Medium Tanks: M4 Sherman. * Heavy Tanks: M103 Heavy Tank. * Super Tanks: T28 Super Heavy Tank. (American Unique Unit.) British Commonwealth Design: Also used by Australia, Canada, and India. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Rolls-Royce Armoured Car. * Light Tanks: A13 Cruiser Mk IV. * Medium Tanks: A27 Cromwell. * Heavy Tanks: A22 Churchill Mk. IV. French Design: * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Panhard 178. * Light Tanks: Renault R35/40. * Medium Tanks: SOMUA S35. * Heavy Tanks: ARL 44 (ACL-1). German Design: Also used by Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, and Romania. Insignia painted on the Units ''vary by Country. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: 'SdKfz. ''221.' * Light Tanks: Panzer III. * Medium Tanks: Panzer V "Panther". * Heavy Tanks: Panzer VI "Tiger I". * Super Tanks: Panzer VIII "Maus"''.' ''(German Unique Unit.)' '''Italian Design:' * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Autoblinda'' 41.' * Light Tanks: 'Carro Armato L6/40.' * Medium Tanks: 'Carro Armato M. 13/40.' * Heavy Tanks: 'Carro Armato P26/40.' '''Japanese Design:' * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Type 93 Armoured Car. * Light Tanks: '''Type 95 ''Ha-Gō. * Medium Tanks: Type 97 ''ShinhoTo Chi-Ha.'' * Heavy Tanks: O-I'' Tank.' '''Soviet Design:' Also used by China (PRC), Mongolia and Yugoslavia. Insignia painted on the Units ''vary by Country. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: '''BA-20 Armored Car.' * Light Tanks: T-26. * Medium Tanks: T-34/85. * Heavy Tanks: KV-5 * Super Tanks: KV-6 (Soviet Unique Unit.) Independent Designs: Used by everyone else. * Armored Cars/Mechanized Infantry: Landsverk L182. * Light Tanks: 7TP. * Medium Tanks: '''''Skoda T25 * Heavy Tanks: Stridsvagn'' m/42.' ''Artillery: American Design: ''' Also used by China (ROC). Insignia painted on the ''Units ''vary by Country. * Field Artillery: '''155 mm Gun M1. * Howitzer: "Long Tom" M1A1 155mm howitzer. * Rocket Artillery: T34 Sherman Calliope. British Design: Also used by Australia, Canada, and India. * Field Artillery: Ordnance QF 17-pounder. * Howitzer: Ordnance QF 25-pounder (25-pdr). * Rocket Artillery: T34 Sherman Calliope. * Super Rocket: M270B1 MLRS. (British Unique Unit.) French Design: * Field Artillery: Canon de 155 mm GPF. * Howitzer: Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider. * Rocket Artillery: T34 Sherman Calliope. * Super Artillery: CAESAR self-propelled Howitzer. (French Unique Unit.) German Design: Also used by Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, and Romania. Insignia painted on the Units ''vary by Country. * Field Artillery: '''15 cm sFH 18.' * Howitzer: 10.5 cm leFH 18. * Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42. * Super Artillery: "Karl-Gerät" 040/041 (German Unique Unit.) Italian Design: * Field Artillery: Obice da 75/18 modello 34. * Howitzer: Obice 149/13 modello 14. * Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42. Japanese Design: * Field Artillery: Type 92 10 cm Cannon. * Howitzer: Type 38 75 mm field gun. * Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42. Soviet Design: Also used by China (PRC), Mongolia and Yugoslavia. Insignia painted on the Units ''vary by Country. * Field Artillery: '''76 mm divisional gun M1942 (ZiS-3).' * Howitzer: 152 mm howitzer M1909/30. * Rocket Artillery: BM-13 Katyusha. * Super Rocket: BM-27 Uragan. (Soviet Unique Unit.) Independent Designs: ' Used by everyone else. * Field Artillery: '''10.5 cm k''anon m/34. ''' * Howitzer: '''Haubits m/40. * Rocket Artillery: RM-51 rocket launcher. Navy: Common Ship Designs: * Submarine: '''Type VII ''Unterseeboot. * Destroyer: Fletcher-class Destroyer. * Cruiser: Dido-class Cruiser. Carrier Designs: * Allied Powers: Essex-class Aircraft Carrier. * Axis Powers: Akagi-class Aircraft Carrier. * NATO/UN members: Forrestal-class Aircraft Carrier. * WTO members: Kuznetsov-class Aircraft Carrier. * American Super Carrier: Kitty Hawk-class Aircraft Carrier. Super Battleship Designs: * British Super Battleship: King George V-class Battleship. * Japanese Super Battleship: Yamato-class Battleship. Super Submarine Designs: * Italian Super Submarine: Marconi-class Submarine. Aircraft: Paratrooper Designs: * World War II: Messerschmitt Me 323 Gigant. * Cold War: Lockheed C-5 Galaxy. Fighter Designs: * World War II: Messerschmitt Bf 109. * Cold War: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15. * French Stealth Fighter: Dassault Rafale. Bomber Designs: * World War II: Heinkel He 111. * Cold War: Douglas A-3 Skywarrior. * Soviet Stealth Bomber: Tupolev Tu-160. Strategic Bomber Designs: * World War II: Boeing B-29 Superfortress. * Cold War: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress. * American Stealth Strategic Bomber: Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit. Category:Unit Pages